


Anniversary

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Clark isn't ready





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> September 11 2003

"We had an assembly this morning. You know, a memorial," Clark told his mother as he dropped his book bag by the front door.

"Oh?" Martha replied. "How was it? And pick your books up, honey. You don't want your father tripping over them."

"It was ok. It just made me feel guilty for not being there back then. I would have done something."

"Oh, Clark. You're just a boy. A _special_ boy, we know. Nobody expects you to save the planet."

"They will."

Clark trudged up the stairs, relieved he couldn't yet hear the _whole_ world's cries for help.


End file.
